Happy Halloween!
by castle of ice
Summary: hey guys this is my first oneshot!plz read it!its a sasusaku and shikaino fanfic. i hope you guys like it!Sasuke doesn't celebrate Halloween.can Sakura change his mind? fluff at the end guys!:p


HEY GUYS!!!THIS IS MY FIRST ONESHOT SO BE NICE K? IT'S A HALLOWEEN FIC AND IT 9 FOLDER PAPER PAGES LONG BACK AND FRONT AND I WROTE IT IN 7 HOURS YESTERDAY AND WENT TO BED AFTER 12 SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!^^!!!!!!:]

Anyways, this fanfic is a sasukexsakura fic so sorry to all of you who hate this pairing^^'.

There's also slight shikaxino if that makes it any better^^.

A bit of fluff near the end! : p

Summary: It's Halloween in Konoha! Woohoo! Naruto and Sakura are excited but Sasuke doesn't celebrate Halloween, well, he doesn't really celebrate any holidays but anyways. Can Sakura get change his mind? Surprise twist and the unveiling of some of Sasuke's secrets!! XD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I'm just a fan.

_Thoughts in italics_

Team 7 were at their usual meeting spot for missions waiting for their sensei Kakashi. Sakura was sitting on one of the bridge railings and Sasuke was sitting in his tree being all anti-social and such. Naruto was lying on the bridge in a star-fish position infront of Sakura complaining to himself, "I can't believe ninjas don't get Halloween off! It's not fair! I mean, we get Christmas and Easter off and even at least a few weeks in summer, why can't we get Halloween too?!"

Sakura nodded in agreement. She was sad that she couldn't celebrate one of her favorite holidays, but she was more concerned with Sasuke, who lived in a big, everlasting mansion by himself.

Even if they didn't have a day off, what would happen if they did? Wouldn't it be the same for Sasuke? Everyone was lost in their thoughts, well, not Naruto.

Kakashi finally showed up, 'POOF'. Naruto jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at the silver-haired man, "You're late Kakashi-sensei!" "Sorry, sorry!" Kakashi said with a fake smile behind his mask.

Sakura slowly slid off the railing and spoke with a hint of sadness, "So what mission do we have today sensei?" "Why so glum?" Kakashi answered with another question. Naruto nodded. By this time Sasuke has reached the group.

[Team 7 basically went through the same routine everyday and so he calculated a range of time for when to start walking to them.]

He too was looking at the pink haired girl, although no interest or concern was evident on his face.

Sakura Pov

I'm glum? Oh yeah…well I can't really tell them why. What was Naruto saying again? Oh! , "I'm uh, just sad because the ninjas of Konoha don't get to celebrate Halloween! Yeah, that's it! It's totally unfair!" Naruto loudly agreed, forgetting he said the exact same thing a few minutes ago.

"Ahh." Kakashi nodded in response. Naruto then expounded on what Sakura said, "Yeah Kakashi-sensei! It's totally unfair! Why can't we have Halloween?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and smiled, a sweatdrop on his head, "I didn't tell you guys did I? Tsunande said that everyone, including genin, chuunin, and jounin, had the whole week off starting Sunday." He finished laughing oddly to hide his embarrassment.

"What!?!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. They both started jumping and cheering, Sakura forgetting her sadness for the Uchiha temporarily. Naruto then turned to Kakashi and reprimanded him verbally for forgetting something so important.

She went up to Sasuke, "Did you hear that Sasuke-kun? We can have-!" she immediately stopped when he glared at her. Her previous thoughts came back and she froze for a second. She then apologized and ran off to her house waving and saying that she had a lot to catch up on.

Sasuke just stared at her retreating figure with an emotionless face. He had concern for her for only a moment. He was sure he saw the glint in her eye disappear after he glared at her.

He just closed his eyes and walked off in the other direction, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! Let me tell you about this new ramen sweet I tried at Ichiraku's!"

Naruto said. "Uh, what's that?!" Kakashi shouted pointing in Sasuke's direction. "Sasuke-teme? What about him?" Naruto asked looking at the Uchiha leave. 'POOF' Kakashi disappeared.

"Hey!" he shouted to no-one. "Oh! He's probably going to get ready for the holiday like Sakura! I should go buy a costume!" Naruto concluded and ran off as well.

Sakura shared an apartment with her childhood friend Ino. It was a two-story apartment with three rooms downstairs – living/dining room, kitchen and bathroom – and two upstairs – bedroom with two beds and a bathroom. They got a good deal on it though because the renter had a thing for Ino [O.O…even though he was like 45]. It was unrequited love ^^'.

As Sakura entered [After buying some more Halloween stuff from stores – pumpkins, cobwebs, glow-in-the-dark-stickers. Etc] she was glomped by her roomie.

"Fore-head girl!" Ino said as she glomped the poor child, "Ugh!" Sakura said as she fell back, the blonde adding to the things she had to hold in her arms. "Ino-pig get off! We have a lot of work to do you know." "I know, I know gosh." Ino said as she got up and helped Sakura carry in the bags.

They placed them on the kitchen counter and started unpacking. Ino noticed that Sakura moved slower and slower as she unpacked the items and soon stopped moving. Only sighing and staring at a spot on the counter for a long time. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino asked her friend.

"Huh?" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh, it's nothing…" she trailed off, resuming her previous actions.

Ino continued, "I've known you too long to accept that. Sakura what's wrong?"

"Well," Sakura started, "Halloween's today and I don't think Sasuke-kun has anyone to share it with, living alone in a mansion with no relatives nearby that are alive and good people. I wonder if he ever gets lonely…?"

Ino raised an eyebrow before sighing, "Then what are you waiting for?! Go put on your costume and spread the Halloween cheer to that Uchiha!" she said, pushing Sakura upstairs. "B-but what about-!" Ino cut her off when she pushed the girl to their joint closet, "Don't worry about the decorations, I'll do them."

Sakura looked for her costume, "Are you sure? It's a lot to do you know." "Yes, yes I'll be fine don't worry now hurry up."

Sakura turned to face Ino with her costume in her hands and big [ger] anime eyes, "You would really do that? For me?". Ino nodded while sweatdropping, "Duh! You'd do the same for me wouldn't you?" Sakura nodded and glomped Ino, "Thank you so much Ino! I owe you one!" "You better! Now go change! Quickly!"

Sakura ran into the bathroom and came out in twenty minutes. She had on a black mini skirt with a split on both sides and a red line at the bottom; a short black cut sleeve shirt that also had a red line at the bottom; black high heels; arm-warmers; a silver cross necklace and hoop earrings.

Her hair was a little past her shoulders and she let it out placing her witch hat on top. She attached a little black cape that stopped at her waist and picked up her red handbag and her fake wand. She looked in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

"Wow Sakura! Are you just going to spread holiday cheer or something else?" "Ino! You know Sasuke-kun doesn't like me that way…"

Ino broke the silence, "Let me do your make-up!" "Ok!" Sakura cheerfully responded. Ino had earlier painted Sakura's nails black and now applied black eye liner, a little blush, red lipstick, strawberry gloss, and lent Sakura her black moon earrings.

"Done!" Ino exclaimed. "Oh my god thank you Ino! I love it!" "And I love you outfit! Let me borrow it later, k?" "Sure." Sakura laughed.

Sakura ran downstairs, "I'm going!" she shouted. "Bye!" Ino said as she waved her friend out and watched her practically skip to the Uchiha mansion.

She then walked into the kitchen looking at all the stuff to do and groaned, "I shouldn't have agreed to this." She took out her phone, "Now, who to call…"

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

Sakura slowly walked up to the mansion. The clouds were dark and thin patches passed over the full moon. There were bare trees in the yard [autumn still people]. _"This is so not fair! Sasuke's house is perfect for Halloween!"_ Sakura inwardly thought.

She hesitantly rang the doorbell, trying to imagine the Uchiha's expression seeing her at his doorstep. The doorbell, however, was a high pitched scream from a girl and Sakura jumped back a bit, startled.

She paused and tried it again. Another scream. She sweatdropped as she waited for the door to open. _"Does he really not celebrate Halloween?"_

The door creaked open a little, and then swung open suddenly. A figure dressed as a vampire jumped out short after. Both spoke at the same time, "Trick or Treat!" Sakura shouted while the vampire guy simultaneously shouted out 'bleah' or something along those lines.

The two eyed each other in AWKWARD SILENCE.

They then spoke at the same time again, "Sakura?" "Sasuke-kun!?!"

AWKWARD SILENCE

Sakura was about to say something but as soon as she opened her mouth, the door slammed shut. _"Oh no he did NOT just slam his door in my face!"_ Sakura thought. Her jaw was open and hanging.

As soon as the door closed, however, it opened again, revealing Sasuke in his normal clothes. "What do you want?" he asked in his usual I-don't-really-care-way. "…"

Sakura stifled her laughs and asked, "How did you do that think with the door? That was so awesome." "…" Sasuke couldn't respond.

He was about to ask her what she wanted again but she talked first, "So you DO celebrate Halloween!! Why didn't you tell me and Naruto?"

Sasuke just gave her 'a look' and she quieted. If he did, Naruto would have forced him to come along on all his little Halloween outings in Konoha every year. Sasuke gave her some time to process all this information before talking again.

"Sakura, you won't tell ANYONE about this, right?" "Well…" Sakura trailed off, rubbing her chin. "Sakura." He said sternly. "Okay, okay! It'll be our little secret Sasuke-kun!" Sakura beamed while Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and groaned.

ANOTHER AWKWARD SILENCE

Sakura was about to speak but as soon as she opened her mouth, the door slammed shut in her face again which irritated her, _"Who does this guy think he is!?!"_ Inner Sakura shouted out in unison with Sakura inwardly.

Again, as soon as the closed it opened and Sasuke reemerged in his previous black pants and shoes and long sleeve white shirt that was buttoned except for the top three, cape, fangs and complete with a smirk that was his costume for the day.

"Good evening," he greeted her trying his best to sound like Dracula, which sent shivers down Sakura's spine. She gulped and walked inside, smiling nervously and sweatdropping, "That's one awesome door huh?" she said laughing sheepishly.

"I'm touring my house for Halloween this year. It's the 'perfect haunted mansion'.

Sakura gaped at him. Was she actually having a normal conversation with this boy? The boy who had ignored her all these years and hadn't glared at her or called her weak yet?

He turned to look at her and she closed her mouth, "Well, I hope you enjoy your tour, but it's more like an exploration because I won't be joining you. You'll have to find your own way through it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must check on my other 'guests'."

A scream was heard somewhere in the mansion above them and with that Sasuke vanished, smirking.

He then appeared behind her, his breath on her neck that made her hairs stand up, "But I might pop up unexpectedly, so be alert." Sakura quickly turned around but Sasuke was gone.

Sakura sighed, _"This is totally unexpected. I have to get back to Ino. She must be lonely doing all that work herself…"_

_AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa_

"Thanks for your help guys!" Ino said as she handed 5 pieces of some rare candy to 5 kids that put up all the decorations for her, inside and out. The kids ran off and Ino went back inside the apartment and sighed happily as she lounged on the couch, "Life is good"

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

Sakura turned around to see the door she entered from padlocked and chained up. Sakura sweatdropped, _"persistent…"_

She clenched her fists, took a deep breath, and walked up a grand staircase to the main hallway, making a secret oath to herself to make it through the tour no matter what.

The mansion was elaborated with many beautiful pictures of previous Uchihas and paintings of the village the clan used to reside in, even a picture of Itachi [it was really small, the glass was cracked, the frame was peeling and a mustache was drawn].

The halls were carpeted with red velvet embroidered with gold designs. The ceilings were high up and had chandeliers that were turned off and to add to the spookiness, little lamps on lamp stands that were made to look like street lights on a foggy night shone dimly and in the corridors [being spaced out at 1 per gazillion meters].

Of course, Sakura however, didn't notice any of these things, because Sakura was a very oblivious and squeamish child.

Even though she loved Halloween, she was easily scared and her friends took delight in the hobby of scaring her to death and seeing her expression.

So Sakura wasn't scared by the moving eyes of the paintings or the moving objects and levitating pieces of furniture. In fat, she was scared by just about everything that wasn't scary in the mansion.

It turns out, someone upstairs stepped on a squeaky floorboard which caused the girl to jump and dirt from the ceiling fell on her and she screamed because she thought it was a bug and she ran down the corridor screaming and brushing her hands through her head in an attempt to get out the imaginary thing.

With eyes closed, she ended up running into a spider web which made her scream more and she ran somewhere else trying to get off the web and tripped over a bump in the rug and she fell facedown and while getting up she hit her head on a lamp stand.

She used a nearby curtain to help herself up and groped it against the wall to find her way and came across a window of which she was unaware due to the window and pain in her head.

Her hand appeared to fall into the wall because the window was more forward than the wall and she bumped her head on a bar for the window was barred on the inside and she stepped back startled and in pain.

She held her head in her hands and stumbled backwards due to the hit.

She walked straight into one of those soldier armor setups [you know, like in Scooby-doo?] and screamed because the arms wrapped around her and she pulled away and the arms fell off and she screamed some more and ran down the hall.

And all the while Sasuke was watching her with the biggest sweatdrop in the world on his head as he stalked her from the chandeliers,_ "Is this girl really supposed to be ninja? How did she pass the practical exams?"_

He asked himself [even though he knew] and sighed.

Apparently Sakura had ran about 3 stories and ran through 5 hallways that were very long including running in circles and so she had been running for a very long time and she was very tired.

She opened a door at the end of the hallways she was in and entered a fairly large-sized room that was brightly lit and had 3 couches and 2 chairs placed in a circle.

In the centre of the circle was a small center-table that had 5 magazines about fashion and sports and 6 cups and a pot with steam coming from it in a tray.

There was a small table in the far corner of the room that had a radio on it that played classical music.

A fairly large sign was a few feet infront of her said, 'Welcome to the Waiting Room' and under it read 'tea, magazines and music have been prepared for you. You can converse with others in here and refresh yourself and calm your nerves but you've got to leave before the tour ends!'

Sakura leaned against the door and slid onto the floor slowly. _"Yaaaaaaaaay. I've officially gone halfway." _She sighed loudly and got up and sat in one of the sofas and took some tea.

After the tea, she relaxed a bit and then got up, ready to go. "I've got to get back to Ino."

AaAaAaAaAAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

'Ding-dong!' "Trick or treat!" was shouted as Ino opened her apartment door. "Happy Halloween kids!" she said as she poured some candy into the children's bags. She closed the door. 'Ding-dong!' as soon as she closed it. Ino hadn't even moved from the door. She opened it again, "Trick or treat!" another group of kids shouted as they pushed their plastic pumpkin containers in her face. "Ok! Ok! Happy Halloween!" she put candy in the containers and closed the door, 'Ding-dong!' "Trick or treat!" Ino sighed.

This went on for about fifteen minutes [Ino didn't move from the same spot for 15 mins.] Every 'Ding-dong!' and "Trick or treat!', a strand of hair stuck out of Ino's ponytail.

'Ding-dong!' Ino opened the door saying YES!?! In such a way that made everyone know she was a little ticked. "Trick or-!" the kids started but gasped and ran off screaming.

Ino sighed and started closing the door but someone 'ahemed' and she looked up to see a familiar face, "Shika-kun!" she shouted, glomping the poor chuunin.

"Happy Halloween to you too Ino, troublesome…" he grunted from under her. She helped him up. "What's wrong? You're a mess. And you're one to care about your appearance. One of the reasons you're so troublesome." He asked as he walked into the living room while Ino went to get him a drink.

The door was left slightly ajar.

"It's those blasted kids! They only come as soon as I close this door." She told him. "I'm sure that's just an exaggeration Ino." Shikamaru replied. "No! I'm serious! Look!"

And so for the next 10 minutes straight, Ino showed Shikamaru what she did for Halloween this year, and what she was still doing.

By this time Ino's eyebrow was twitching, "See!?!" she said sounding exhausted.

"…wow…" was all the pineapple headed ninja could say. He had never been in such a situation.

'Ding-dong!" "Trick or treat!" Ino sighed and put candy in the 3 bags. "Bye grandma!" one of them shouted as they ran down the street laughing because Ino had run outside onto the sidewalk and was cussing them off [lol].

She walked back inside and sighed again. "…" Shikamaru was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He knew that now, nothing would really cheer her up because she was in the mood where she would get ticked off by anything that made noise.

She slammed the door and it rang instantly. Ino growled and opened the door, "STOP RINGING MY [BEEP]ING DOORBELL YOU [BEEP]ING KIDS! WHY DON'T YOU GO JUMP OFF A [BEEPE]ING CLIFF AND LEAVE ME THE [BEEP] ALONE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M GETTING A LITTLE TICKED OFF BY YOU LITTLE [BEEP]ING DEVILS! WE'RE OUT OF [BEEP]ING, BLASTED CANDY! NOW GET THE [BEEP] OFF OF MY [BEEP]ING PROPERTY!"

She practically shouted her lungs out at the poor children and them who were probably scarred for life ran off crying.

Ino then hammered a sign to her door that said 'We're out of your [beep]ing candy' and slammed the door shut, locking it.

She then collapsed onto the couch beside Shikamaru. A few seconds of silence passed before Shikamaru spoke up, "Well THAT wasn't in the spirit of Halloween…"

She leaned over and her head rested on his shoulder and she weakly punched his torso, "Shut up." She mumbled, her eyes closed.

He then brushed away some strands on her forehead and kissed it, "I can tell that you really tried though Ino so take a rest…troublesome girl."

The blonde smiled, her eyes still closed, "Thanks Shika-kun."

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAAaAa

Sakura continued her tour, following one or two arrows that rarely showed up, going in circles, and of course, getting terrified along the way.

Sasuke decided to 'pop-in' now thinking she had suffered enough.

He appeared behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist his cold hands under her shirt against her warm belly ^^-."I'm back." He whispered in her ear.

This really did scare Sakura [and the fact that his hands were cold didn't help at all].

She shrieked and ran to a corner of the room. There, she crawled into a little ball, her hands around her legs.

She was trembling; her eyes were wide; and she was whimpering.

Sasuke was a bit shocked. He FINALLY showed affection, and she ran away, but more importantly, how scared did Sakura get in his house? He'd never seen her like this before.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" "N-n-n-no!" she spat out as she buried her head in her knees.

Sasuke walked over to her and crouched beside the red and black mess. "Well, you don't have to worry, because we're at the end of the tour!"

Sakura looked at him with eyes that searched for a hint of lying in him which made him feel uncomfortable for a bit but she nodded and he helped her up.

She held onto his shirt and he started to walk but she didn't move. She was too traumatized. She pulled on his shirt sleeve for him to stay beside her.

He looked at her and smiled warmly. Of course she never saw this. And she didn't notice until after that he had walked behind her and picked her up bridal style.

This startled her and she blushed madly [her skirt was too short for such things XD]

"S-sasuke-kun! W-what are you doing!?!"

"Don't worry. I won't drop you." He said smirking at her. She blushed even more and buried her face into his shirt to hide it [which made her blush more]._"He's so warm. Crack. What am I supposed to do in this situation?!"_

He pushed a door slightly open and walked into a candle-lit room. There was a large table in the center of the room that had many chairs around it. They were in the dining hall of the mansion.

"Wow…" she said in amazement at the art work of the walls and the paintings in the room as well as the amount of candles and chairs in the room.

"Feeling better?" Sasuke asked her, "Yeah…" and he let her down gently, much to her dismay and pointed to a small hallway with two doors in it saying, "If you want, you can 'freshen up' in that female bathroom." He said brushing a strand of hair from her face making her blush. She nodded and quickly went in.

A scream was heard shortly after and sasuke was immediately at the door, "Sakura! What's wrong?" Sakura's muffled voice replied, "How could you stand to look at me with hair like this!?!"

The Uchiha smirked, closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, _"Do you really have to ask such a question Sakura?"_

Now, while Sakura makes herself look presentable, let me explain why Sasuke's so OOOOOOOOOC in this fanfic. According to me, in this story, Sasuke has an Inner like Sakura, whom he argues with constantly [that's what he does when he's sitting in his tree being anti-social when waiting for Kakashi] because their personalities are slightly different – Sasuke is just antisocial but his inner is more talkative and romantic *cough*horny*cough* and knows how to take advantage of his 'charms'.

Anyways, basically, Halloween is the one day that Sasuke's Inner gains full control of Sasuke's body and emo Sasuke we all know and love is in the background.

And today is Halloween so Sasuke is OC yay! XP!

Sasuke has always liked Sakura, but was too focused on avenging his clan. Therefore, his Inner took on the responsibility of secretly loving Sakura. And this emotion grew more and more and so on the one day Inner Sasuke can express his love, he will.

Sakura emerged from the bathroom, her hair in a ponytail and brushed over. Sasuke was leaning on the dining table, arguing with his outer self. Sakura looked more refreshed and cheerful as she walked back to Sasuke still blushing.

"Still beautiful, if not more." He said leaning off the table and walking towards her. She blushed and looked down at her heels, "So um, where are the other people that toured your house? Did they already come here and went home?"

"Other people? What other people?" he asked confused.

"You know, your 'guests'?" she said. Sasuke made an o with his mouth, "Oh those were just recorded screams. You're actually the first person here. The tour doesn't start for another 15 minutes."

"Really? Then I'm sorry for intruding!" Sakura said. She bowed slightly and turned to leave.

Sasuke however grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him. He placed his arm around her waist, "Relax. Stay awhile. You can help me scare the victims."

Sakura's face was hot pink, "I-I really shouldn't. Ino's waiting for me and-" Sasuke removed his hand from her wrist and placed a finger on her lips, "Shh. You know, your costume really turning me on. It brings out all your 'features'." He said smirking.

"W-what? R-really?" she averted his eyes but met his chest and then looked to her left at the door shouting, "I-I like yours too!" in an attempt to hide her nervousity [my word of the day].

Sasuke chuckled and Sakura stared at him wide eyed._ "Did THE UCHIHA SASUKE just laugh?"_

"You know Sakura…," he said cupping her cheek in his hand, "I've always liked you."

Sakura just stared at him. She looked like a Hinata [lol. Sorry no offense to Hinata fans!]

Her heart was beating so fast.

"_Is this real? Did Sasuke-kun just confess to me? OMG! This has never even happened in my dreams because even my subconscious was convinced he didn't like me!"_

Sasuke leaned in to kiss her and Sakura went rigid. She was frozen. Her mind was going crazy. How was this happening to her? She knew strange things happened on Halloween but come on!

She closed her eyes waiting for the best moment of her life. He looked at her with her eyes closed for a moment. He saw her soft lips slightly opened, waiting, and he kissed her.

Emerald stared into onyx. She couldn't believe it. Nothing made sense anymore because of this one moment. All her thoughts of Sasuke hating her were jumbled with the words he just said to her.

She closed her eyes again and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around her prince's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Their kiss became more passionate and intense. He leaned her against the table and lifted up her right leg with his left hand.

She opened her lips for a breath and he slipped his tongue in her mouth. He eagerly explored this blossom. He too had been waiting for this moment. Their tongues danced.

Sakura leaned back on the table and Sasuke followed. They soon broke for air and Sasuke rested both his elbows on either side of Sakura's head. He rested his forehead on hers and their eyes locked once again.

A few seconds passed and Sakura giggled and Sasuke chuckled with her staring at her with a smirk. She was pretty when she smiled.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited for this moment Sasuke-kun. Not like this but like this," she said in short breaths. "Me too. I love you." He responded, in a serious yet gentle tone.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." She said as well, and they started making out again. Sasuke brought up his left leg to keep her leg propped up and leaned on it to get over her more.

He moved down to her neck and she moaned as she kissed her skin.

They immediately broke apart when a loud shout echoed throughout the room [and mansion], "SASUKE-TEME WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN!?!?!?!?!"

Naruto had apparently gone through Sasuke's haunted mansion tour the minute it was open [nobody visited his house for Halloween trick or treating because they were scared of his ramen flavored candy and so he was lonely and would never miss the opportunity to see inside Sasuke's house.]

He was a bit paler than usual and his accusing finger was shaking as was the rest of him.

"Wah Sakura! Forehead girl finally getting some! You've been keeping secrets from me! I knew you weren't going just for the holiday cheer! I guess this is a suitable reason for you not coming back home yet." Ino said, emerging from behind Naruto.

Sakura's face was beet red. She turned to look at Sasuke who was looking at her and he immediately looked down the dining hall, his face flustered.

It turns out that Naruto and Ino weren't the only ones that saw the flyers for the haunted mansion tour, but Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, Hinata, Kiba and Shino as well [the sand siblings couldn't bother come]

And so Sasuke's secrets were revealed. Some of them at least.

BAM!!!!MY 1ST ONESHOT!!!! Probably one of the longest ones on the website…: p

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT GUYS! ^^!! It probably would've ended up being a lime if Naruto hadn't come in when he did^^'.

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!!!!! XD!!!!!!

P.S. : i just love 'fall for you' by secondhand serenade anyone else?


End file.
